Green Arrow Vs Batman
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Bruce Wayne comes to Star City to aid Laurel in recovery from the stab in the chest she received on the ruins of Lian Yu. Even though, Oliver and Laurel are uncomfortable, Bruce is here to stay. Sequel to "Stay Alive".
1. Chapter 1

Laurel's hand was lightly clutching Oliver's arm. Oliver cleared his throat and he moved forward to shake Bruce Wayne's hand. "Hi, I am Oliver Queen," he said.

Bruce shook Oliver's hand but he was looking directly into Laurel's eyes. "To answer your question, Laurel, I heard that somebody that I love was stabbed in the chest. I am here to see that she makes a full recovery".

Laurel nodded. Her face said that she wished that Bruce would back off. But Bruce was basically Oliver with more money, so she did not have a chance of changing Bruce's mind. That was for certain.

Bruce turned his attention to Oliver. "Oliver Queen. The man that used Laurel and messed with her head. Some might say that man was me, but you Oliver, you are the OG" Bruce smirked.

"Well," Oliver countered. "I'm also Laurel's boyfriend and soulmate so uh- Don't fuck with the original".

"Ollie" Laurel muttered. She found his response cute and even sweet, but she the last thing she needed was for Oliver to get in over his head.

Felicity walked back into the hospital room. "Laurel, I-" Felicity stopped speaking when she saw to Oliver and Laurel in the room with the devastatingly handsome Bruce Wayne. "B-Br-Bruce Wayne. You... are here because... you are... Laurel's ex-boyfriend!"

"And you are?" Bruce hummed.

"My ex-fiance of like a few minutes" Oliver introduced.

Both Laurel and Felicity glared at Oliver. "Felicity. Felicity Smoak" Felicity chirped, extending her hand which Bruce shook gently and Felicity blushed. Oliver rolled his eyes. Really? She had been engaged to _him_ like- 10 minutes ago.

"Uh anyway _boys_ , would it be alright if Felicity and I had the room?" Laurel asked, but from the tone of her voice, Bruce and Oliver could both tell that Laurel was not asking, no, she was insisting. They both exited the room. "Felicity, what is it that you came back in here for?" Laurel asked, quite curiously.

"I thought about your offer, Laurel" Felicity began. "I really thought that there just no way I could be a vigilante for _real_ , but, you are a really good vigilante. I trust you. If you could train me, I accept your offer. Besides, I have always been disappointed that I could not help the team on the field. I choose the codename: Hit-girl".

"Hit-girl? You sure?" Laurel asked.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Felicity asked, nervously.

"I'll get used to it?" Laurel assured her new (old) friend.

"So uh- Bruce, he is Batman... am I right? I mean typically boyfriends gift flowers, chocolate, and giant teddy bears... not hand-held flame-throwers..." Felicity remarked.

"Yes, you're right" Laurel confirmed. "Besides, what would The Black Canary do with a teddy bear the size of herself".

"So- uh- what convinced Laurel to take you back?" Bruce asked casually.

"Like I said, we are soulmates. Now, cut the crap, Bruce. Not letting me be a part of the JSA just because of the blood on my hands is one thing. But Laurel isn't yours, she is mine. You can't have her, Batsy" Oliver spat.

"Keep your voice down" Bruce warned Oliver. "And Laurel is the love of my life. I am not returning to Gotham with the love of my life on my arm".

"We do not always end up with the love of our lives. Hell, I almost committed to spending the rest of my life with a woman I was not in love with, so Laurel and Felicity being stranded on what is left of Lian Yu was a blessing in disguise" Oliver admitted.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm not giving up on Laurel" Bruce said and he turned and made his way back to Laurel's hospital room.

Felicity and Laurel were in mid-conversation about training. "Laurel's gonna train you?" Bruce asked, making the ladies aware of his presence. "Cool, I'm gonna help".


	2. Chapter 2

5 weeks later in Star City

Bruce was standing in The Arrowcave with both Laurel and Felicity coming at him, trying to attack for training purposes. Bruce blocked each and every attack easily and responded with his own attacks.

Laurel got up from her knees which were now covered in scrapes and bruises. "Hey" Felicity huffed. "Why are you taking it easier on her, Bruce? Huh? She is a far superior fighter!"

"You just answered your own question" Bruce answered sternly.

Laurel glared at Bruce and said through her teeth: "Seriously, Felicity, you can and you should take a break" Laurel looked at Bruce. "Lighten up, she has been at this a short time. It took a while for Ted and Ollie to train me, but they didn't push me so far that they broke my body... that wouldn't get me where I am today".

Oliver and John were sipping on vodka at the black table, watching. "You don't like this, do you?" John asked Oliver.

"No, John, I do not" Oliver admitted. "Laurel is fine and he knows it, but he is determined to take her from me. I know she won't leave me, but he is Batman, John. What if he does something crazy. I can't have Laurel living with me just yet... ya know, for the sake of my son... but Bruce said he won't go back to Gotham if Laurel doesn't go with him. What if he kidnaps her or worse, breaks her down so much that she agrees to go with him for mine and William's sake. I don't wanna lose her".

Just then a flash a yellow and red light appeared through the Arrow-cave and cleared up leaving Bary visible. "Flash" Bruce nodded.

"What's up, Bruce?" Barry said, giving a man-hug. He regularly hugged Oliver as he approached and then he sped around quickly hugging John, Laurel, and Felicity. He gave Laurel and Felicity the up and down glance and smiled, pushing his mask down the back of his head. "I see that you two made it off of Lian Yu. You look great. You really do... both of you do!"

"Thank you, Barry! We missed you!" Laurel grinned.

Barry smiled and nodded at Laurel. "Anyway, Felicity, Cisco finished the Hit-Girl suit. Here it is" Barry pulled a large Zip-Lock storage bag from the pants of his super suit. "Go ahead, try it on"

"Thanks, Barry" Felicity beamed. She went to find privacy.

"Barry, I am glad you are here," Bruce said. "Can I steal you momentarily?"

"Yeah" Barry nodded and he and Bruce walked in the direction of the elevator, leaving Oliver, John, and Laurel standing together.

"My echolocation ability picked up your conversation..." Laurel began to say, "And Ollie, don't be ridiculous, we just got each other back, and I am not letting go, nor am I going to let anybody, especially not Bruce Wayne, take me away from you, the love of my life".

Oliver responded with a small smile. "I'll never stop fighting for you, pretty bird" he assured her.

"Good" Laurel grinned and leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I was thinking I could take you and William for dinner tonight. Kid likes baseball like his dad, so I am taking him to the batting cages afterward. You could hang out and watch him with me" Oliver suggested.

"That sound like a plan that makes me happy" Laurel chirped.

Felicity stepped into view and Laurel placed her hand over mouth. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She never pictured Felicity like this. None of them had.

Felicity was wearing purple and black combat boots, purple skinny jeans, and a long purple coat with black elbow and shoulder pads. The coat had a purple hood. Around Felicity's waist was a black leather belt that said in silver shiny letters: "H-G" (for "Hit-Girl" obviously. There was a dark black eye mask that went with it and a silver S.T.A.R. Labs wrist watch with cool features included. Felicity smiled. "This watch controls any and all technology in a 5000-mile radius. She explained excitedly.

"You look sexy" Laurel commented and John and Oliver nodded their agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was thankful to have any time at all one on one with his gorgeous girlfriend. They watched William make hit after hit with baseballs being fired out of a machine. "Those were the days" Oliver chuckled, reliving happy childhood memories at the sight of William.

"This is good for him" Laurel commented. "It's good therapy, after..." her voice trailed off.

"Baby... you can say what happened, Chase killed William's mom," Oliver said. "I am worried as his father, and he is still pissed at me. The kid thinks it is my fault".

"And you think?" Laurel pressed on.

"I think William is a smart kid" Oliver admitted.

"Oh, Ollie... here we go again..." Laurel began but Oliver interrupted.

"Laurel, you're are usually right, since you do know me like you know your own name... but this time, I don't know. Every shitty situation that my loved ones have been dragged into for the past 10- going on 11- years was a direct result of a decision I made..." Oliver belly-ached.

Laurel leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Are you seriously blaming yourself for choices the rest of us made consciously. Like your mother's choice, giving up her life for Thea, or Felicity's choice to push me out of a plane, or Roy's choice to live on the run? Ollie, all of these choices were ours to make. In William's case, losing his mom was not his choice... but I think God knew that you were meant to be his dad and raise him to his full potential. No disrespect to Samantha though, but she was putting up barriers between you and William".

Oliver nodded. "Hey, why don't we all go for frozen yogurt?" he asked changing the subject.

"Ollie!" Laurel scolded, not feeling like the conversation was finished. Oliver ignored her and called William's name. As William dropped his bat, Oliver and Laurel stood up. Laurel got close to Oliver's ear and whispered: "We're gonna finish talking about this later".

Bruce stood in mission control of the Arrow-cave, looking through stored information on Laurel. Her career information, her involvement in Oliver's crusade, etc. Everything Felicity had collected. He moved his finger to click folder titled "Known Multi-verse Doppelgangers".

"Known multi-verse doppelgangers?" Bruce whispered. "Shutting down" the screen read. Bruce threw his hands up. " _Crap_ ," he thought "Did I do something wrong?"

The overhead lights shut off causing Bruce to move into his fighting stance. He tightened his fists. He felt the pressure of a hand on each of his shoulders. He was about to turn and attack when he heard Felicity whisper in his ear: "This watch is awesome!"]

The light turned back on instantly. "Felicity! I could've killed you! Are you kidding me?" Bruce yelled, unamused.

"Geez, I'm sorry!" Felicity replied. "I just wanted to show off my watches' features and get back at you for being so hard on me".

"Clearly, I have to be" Bruce sneered. Felicity frowned and Bruce put his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry Felicity, I am just down and out about Laurel. I am still in love with her..."

"I am in love with Oliver, but Oliver and Laurel chose each other, Bruce. Oliver will always pursue Laurel. Him for her. Her for him. Oliver and Laurel. That is how it has always been" Felicity insisted.

"It doesn't have to be, Felicity. They have us now. _Their soulmates_ " Bruce suggested.

"I am not Oliver's soulmate" Felicity corrected.

"I believe you are and that Oliver would be happier with you. I believe I am the same for Laurel. We just have to remind them" Bruce persisted.

Felicity faked a smile. She nodded. "Oliver and I, we-we were good together. We enjoyed each other".

"Okay, then. We will _remind them_ " Bruce grumbled. He then proceeded to pull Felicity into an uncomfortable embrace and let her go after roughly ten seconds. "I _apologize_..." Bruce stated dully. "I am _emotional_...".

Felicity nodded with a pained expression on her face. She planned to tell Laurel and Oliver exactly what she and Bruce discussed so that he would be unable to drive a wedge between the two of them. She was in the process of healing her relationship with both Laurel _and_ Oliver. Oliver was even allowing Felicity to continue her service as Overwatch until she left for Gotham City. She did not want to take any chances like withholding what she knew about what Bruce truly intended.

Felicity used her watch to turn on her computer and she raised her eyebrows as she clicked play on a video clip that had been sent to Team Arrow's inbox. The video showed the SDPD crumbling to the ground and a commotion made up of police officers and bystanders. Laurel's dark face came on to the screen and she grinned sinisterly. "Boom!" she said just audibly. "Come and get me!"

"Laurel?" Bruce gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys! I will never make you guys wait this long again!**

"No, No, No" Felicity pulled her phone from her pocket and she quickly shot off a group text to Oliver and Laurel, warning them about Black Siren and what was going on at the police station.

"Felicity, talk to me... please" Bruce encouraged.

"Okay, okay" Felicity whispered, catching her breath. "No doubt, this will sound strange to you, Bruce, b-but that woman in the video is not Laurel. She is the person who stabbed Laurel on Lian Yu. She is surely going to kill Laurel".

Bruce nodded his head slowly and skeptically. "So why does she have Laurel's face?"

A text response from Oliver came into Felicity's phone that read: "Got it, Felicity. Thanks for letting us know. Laurel and I will bring William to the cave and go put an early end to whatever she is starting... Will you and Bruce be okay to watch him?"

"Yes, see you shortly" Felicity texted back right before Bruce seized her phone.

He read the back and forth and a look of disgust came over Bruce's face. "Really?" he whispered. "She's the love your life, Queenie? Well, I would never let Laurel anywhere near the person who wants her dead". Anger was boiling within Bruce's vocal tone.

Bruce walked over to the mannequin where his Bat suit was on display, for the time that he would be in Star City. He started to take it off the mannequin and change into it. "Where are you going?" Felicity shrieked.

"I will go to deal with this fiend myself,... so Laurel won't get hurt... or worse, killed" Bruce answered.

"Bruce, stop! You don't want to do that! Oliver has this and he will be looking out for Laurel... he loves her" Felicity tried to protest.

"Don't get in my way" Bruce shouted in response right before pulling his mask over his face.

Moments after Bruce left, Oliver, Laurel, and William arrived. "Where's Bruce?" Oliver asked with a razor-thin edge of agitation breaking into his voice.

"He is going after Black Siren... I tried to stop him" Felicity sputtered.

"Shit" Oliver growled. "I have to stop him!" He moved to his suit.

"I'll go with you" Laurel called to her boyfriend.

"No, no" Oliver insisted. "Bruce may be right, Black Siren did stab you, baby. I don't want you to get hurt". Oliver pulled his hood over his head and kissed Laurel's cheek. Then he left.

"God damn," Laurel said. "He is doing it again, Felicity".

"You mean the thing he does when he underestimates you. Oliver thinks he is the only one who should be able to risk his life... he thinks it is better if he gets hurt or killed than the people he loves..." Felicity droned.

"Yeah" Laurel agreed. "I'll back his play, of course, but-but I don't know. I feel that this is personal- with Black Siren I mean... I- I just want to be here to take her down".

"Trust me, Oliver understands vendetta, Laurel. I have been a part of team arrow long enough know. He knows what Black Siren did to you and he knows how you feel about it... he won't leave you hanging... you'll get closure..." Felicity assured her good friend.

"Batsy" Green Arrow screamed. "What- what the hell are you doing?"

Bruce was beating up Alex Faust, a known mercenary of Black Siren. "Go away, Green Arrow" Bruce yelled back. "He is gonna talk, he is gonna tell me what her plan is..." Green Arrow nocked an arrow into his bow and fired it and it hit Batman above the elbow of his right arm. Green Arrow strung up Faust by firing a rope-tying arrow. "No" Bruce yelled "What did you do? I had him".

Laurel's voice came over Oliver's comm. "Ollie, you made the right decision. John and I are coming. I will get Bruce, and you and John can finish up with Faust".

Oliver made a slight nod of his head and then he charged toward Bruce and punched him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of a holding cell. He sat up and his eyes fell on Oliver, hood down, mask off.

"Is Laurel okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Are you?" Oliver responded in a hard tone.

"Why am I-" Bruce started to ask but Oliver cut him off.

"Bruce, Laurel and I have enough to worry about on a daily basis. We are parents and vigilantes. I am the mayor and she is the district attorney. You are lucky that you are allowed to still be in our lives... you are hanging on by a thread, Bruce. If you are operating in _our_ city, you follow our directions. Can you agree to that?" Laurel asked.

"Queenie, I-" Oliver cut him off again.

"NO, Bruce. It is a yes or a no".

Bruce exhaled. Working with team arrow would allow Bruce to have an in with Laurel. And he _knew_ that Laurel still felt about him the way he felt about her (he just had to remind her). "Yes," he said.

Oliver ended his conversation with Bruce and he walked away from Bruce's holding cell. Oliver broke the silence between John, Felicity, Laurel, and himself. "So a yes is better than what we were expecting. Thank you, Felicity, for the intel on what you and Bruce discussed... I don't exactly trust you- but-but, not withholding that kind of conversation has brought you a step closer to being in the group of people I do trust".

Felicity smiled. "Thank you, Oliver. Anyway, I'll stay here with Bruce while Green Arrow, Spartan, and Black Canary go on and find out what Black Siren is planning".

"Actually I don't know if La-" Oliver began to say, but stopped short when he felt disapproving eyes on him from his team. He chuckled slightly "Ya know what I think Bruce is getting to me. I trust you, Laurel. I want to fight by your side. I am done holding you back because of my fears. You are strong, just as strong as I am. That is why we _should_ be a team in the field. I can't believe that I have been missing that all this time. I'm sorry".

Laurel smiled. "That is all I ever wanted to hear you say, Ollie". Oliver and Laurel kissed.

"About time you said it" John chuckled.

Laurel went to suit up and she released Bruce from his holding cell. "You are going to sit with Felicity at Mission Control and you will be taking orders. Every move that you make _will_ be dictated by Felicity. Understood?" she asked Bruce.

"Aha," Bruce replied with a slow nod.

"Okay," Laurel said and turned away. Bruce called after her.

"Wait, Laurel! Please, can I come with?" Bruce asked hopefully.

Laurel cocked her head to the side. He did agree to follow directions. "Okay," she finally said.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Spartan had cornered Black Siren outside the jailhouse. "It's over, Siren" Green Arrow growled. Black Siren opened her mouth to scream, but Oliver quickly fired a sound dampening arrow at her. It hit the jail wall behind Black Siren. Black Canary was wearing the collar she used before getting her powers, so she still had sonic screaming abilities.

Black Siren's face changed all of a sudden. "I want to talk to Green Arrow alone" she demanded. Oliver nodded.

"Everybody, give us some space," Oliver said.

He looked at Black Siren and her face just looked... sad.

"Ollie, I miss you" was all she said.

Oliver scrunched up his forehead. "I know I am dead where you come from, but the man who you loved is not me. Go home, Laurel".

"There is a warrant out for my arrest at home" Black Siren complained.

"I don't care," Oliver said. "You don't belong here. I am giving you an out, but if you come near Laurel, I will kill you".

Black Siren stared at Oliver for several moments. Then she put her hands up and slowly walked away.

What Oliver didn't know was that Bruce had heard everything and he had already come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for meeting me... should I call you Laurel?" Bruce asked. He was sitting in a Chinese restaurant with Black Siren, who he had invited to dinner.

"I actually prefer Dinah" Black Siren answered.

"Okay, Dinah. You may or may not have figured out that I am in love with your earth 1 counterpart. And you... well I heard you say that you miss Oliver... I am thinking that you can piece together what I am thinking" Bruce suggested.

Black Siren gave a slight nod of her head. "You want Laurel and I to switch places. You want to take Laurel back to Gotham, by force, which would allow me to take her place... pretend I am earth 1 Laurel. But how would you get Laurel to stay...?"

"Leave that to me. I will get her to remember everything we had together... what she had with "Birds Of Prey". She will never want to come back to Star City or Oliver. I might not have been boyfriend of the year, but Queenie was ten times worse" Bruce gloated.

"I won't let him be out of line with me" Black Siren smirked. "Once I have him, we can go back to fighting together... the way we once did. I can be good again... that's all I really want".

"I proposed something similar to Felicity Smoak, but her heart wasn't in the plan, unfortunately. Now, you and I have something to get done. We are going to incapacitate Laurel, get her in my hands... but we are not going to harm her... then you will take on her identity and Laurel and I will stay as far away from Star City as possible. Sound like a plan?" Bruce asked.

"Absolutely" Black Siren agreed.

Bruce sent Laurel a text that read: "Laurel, Black Siren is attacking another building, get here fast". Bruce knew that both Green Arrow and Black Canary were on their motorcycles, but in different parts of the city. He knew Laurel would come alone.

Black Canary did pull up to the location Bruce sent the text from. She saw Black Siren begin to take down another building and she hopped off her motorcycle and ran into the path of Black Siren's scream. Black Canary screamed back.

The two of them walked circles around each other, the sound waves from each scream hitting each other. Without warning, arms wrapped around Black Canary's torso and a black-gloved hand held a chloroform-soaked towel against her mouth and nose.

Bruce sent off a text to Oliver, John, and Felicity that he had caught and taken care of Black Siren and he felt ready to return to Gotham. Black Siren changed into Laurel's costume and changed Laurel into her costume. Batman tied Laurel's wrists together and tied her arms to her torso. He tied her legs together at the thighs and the calves. He laid her down in the back of the Batmobile.

Black Siren climbed onto Black Canary's motorcycle. She met with "her" team back at the Arrow-cave. Oliver's eyes fell upon her. "Hi. I noticed you were left out of Bruce's group text, _Laurel_ " Oliver said slowly. "Bruce caught _Black Siren_ " Oliver face slowly filled with rage. He lunged forwards and clapped his hands around Black Siren's throat and tightened his grip gradually. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"I just want you, Ollie! I want to be with you. I want to be happy and to make you happy... I want to be a better person because, with my Ollie, I was a hero. He made me a better person, and I think I can only be that person again with you, Ollie".

Oliver frowned slightly and nodded his head. "If you want to be a good person and make me happy, Laurel, answer me this... Where is he taking her?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Re-write of chapter 7. Enjoy, guys!**

Oliver rode his motorcycle with Felicity on the back. Saving Black Canary was Hitgirl's first mission. Diggle drove his van with Black Siren tied up in the passenger's seat. The vigilantes quickly began to catch up to the Batmobile and Oliver stood up on his motorcycle and precisely shot out all four tires. Batman climbed out of his vehicle and Green Arrow parked his motorcycle. Both he and Hitgirl climbed off.

Diggle loaded his sniper gun and pointed it at the windshield of his own car, aimed to hit Batman in the heart. Black Siren gave a questioning look to Diggle. "This is just if things get ugly, Siren" he defended. "Besides, you're one to give me a look like that. You love to kill".

"I kill because I want to live, not because I enjoy killing, Diggle. I have seen that the world is an ugly place and that you have to be just as brutal and ugly to survive in it. The truth is, deep down, I am the same as my doppelganger, light and naive, and I believe in humanity, believe it or not," Black Siren explained.

"Whatever you say" Diggle accepted.

"Look, Green Arrow, I don't want any trouble," Batman said.

"Give her back to me, Batman" Green Arrow demanded. "She's already in love, and not with you. It has always been me, even while you two were together, she was wishing she was here with me".

"That's not true" Batman shouted.

"It is. She told me herself" Green Arrow insisted. "Now, please. Give her back to me".

"She is not yours for me to give back" Bruce hissed. "She does not belong to you. Give her a choice".

Black Canary breathing back into consciousness sat up in her seat. "Ollie! I choose Ollie!" she coughed and Oliver put his hand to his heart and he sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Bruce's cheeks flushed hot and he charged straight for Green Arrow. Batman seized a razor-edged bata-rang and swung it toward Green Arrow, but Green Arrow defended himself by holding up an arrow that the bata-rang clashed against. They fought bata-rang to arrow for at least five minutes before Green Arrow used his free hand to grab Batman's arm and swing him to ground. He kicked Batman in the side.

Meanwhile, Felicity was cutting Laurel's binds off. Laurel saw Bruce on top of Oliver, repeatedly punching his face. Felicity and she exchanged a glance. Hitgirl charged toward Batman and delivered a right hook to his cheek. Bruce rolled over and he stood up, ready to engage in combat with Hitgirl, but before he could make a move, she hit him with an uppercut and powerfully kicked him in his stomach. This sent Batman crashing into Black Canary. Black Canary screamed, pushing Batman away from her. Batman belly-flopped and skidded on the ground. He lifted his head slowly.

Black Siren watched the fight from the car. "Bruce needs help. I've got to help him" she cried out.

"Your hands are zip-tied behind your back, Siren. And I am not untying you, so I guess you're out of luck" Dig responded smugly.

"No need" Black Siren hissed, revealing her unrestrained hands. She grabbed the back of Dig's head and smashed it into his steering wheel effectively knocking him out. She opened her car door.

Black Siren screamed, blasting Black Canary, Hitgirl, and Green Arrow back and onto the ground. Green Arrow fired a sound-dampening arrow that struck the ground next to Black Siren's right foot. Felicity used her watch to increase Laurel's sonic projector to maximum power. Laurel screamed knocking Black Siren back and her head hit Diggle's car and she blacked out.

Batman stood up and both Hitgirl and Black Canary rushed him. Batman was ready for an attack this time, and he delivered a storm of hard punches to both female vigilantes. He threw Hitgirl to the off to the side of him and he pinned Black Canary to the ground. He whispered "Come with me, Dinah Laurel Lance. No one ever has and no one ever will love you any better than I do. You are the love of my life and I know I am the love of yours. I will treat you better. You will always come first-"

Laurel cut Bruce off. "Bruce, you need to hear me now. The part of my life where I loved you is over. Oliver Jonas Queen is my life and nothing and nobody will ever have the power to change that. He is 100 percent mine and I am most certainly 100 percent his. Always and forever. I don't love you. Right now, I really don't even like you. I want you to leave Star City and never bother me or the people that I love again, and if you really love me, you will because I don't feel the same way about you".

"I don't believe that. We can still be happy, Laurel. Think about the only time in your life you've truly been happy- I know when I think about my only truly happy memories- you're in every one of them" Bruce persisted. Laurel heard a click and realized that Bruce had locked her to him with Bat-cuffs. "Come with me, we'll make more happy memories" Bruce whispered in Laurel's ear. He yanked her to her feet.

"Bruce, you're hurting me" Laurel yelped as stumbled behind him.

"Batsy" Green Arrow barked, causing Batman to stop in his tracks. He spun around (Laurel twisted her ankle and she was violently swung around his body), and saw Oliver holding Black Siren (who was just becoming conscious) at arrow-point. "You don't kill, but I do, and I won't think twice about killing her if you don't let my girlfriend go. You are kidnapping and as the mayor, I have the right to arrest you in my city".

Bratman shook with nerves because he knew Green Arrow really would kill Black Siren. He looked between Black Canary and Black Siren. Black Siren was in full on tears and kept mumbling "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"Damn it" Bruce whispered. He unlocked Laurel's cuff and whispered to her "Go, go" Green Arrow released Black Siren and she ran straight for Bruce and hugged him. Bruce smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Black Siren.

Laurel made it to Oliver and he hugged his girlfriend tight and then lifted her onto his back to take the weight off of her injured leg. Oliver was about to say something but Bruce first.

"Truce, Queenie," he said. "She is clearly not coming with me and I just want her to be happy. I think somebody else is in my destiny" Bruce looked into Black Siren's eyes. "I like a challenge".

"You saved me. You gave up the love of your life to save me" Black Siren said, smiling.

"Huh, I guess I did. Now, let's get out of this town" Batman said.

Oliver, Laurel, and Felicity all traded looks. "All that... for him to give me up and leave with her? It feels incomplete..." Laurel expressed.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth and hope we never see either of them again" Oliver responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity was sealing a box with packing tape when Oliver, Laurel, John, and William walked in. "Hi," Felicity said, giving a nod of her head.

"Are you all set for your move to Gotham?" Laurel asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"About that..." Felicity said with high pitch. "Laurel, I appreciate everything you and Bruce did for me, but I do not have what it takes to be a vigilante. In the fight a few nights ago, Bruce threw me and I couldn't get up and help you guys win because I was on the ground in pain... I will get killed. A few self-defense lessons do not mean I am ready to go up against thugs and hired guns... Plus, I already love being Overwatch for Team Arrow so much... if you'll have me... I love you guys so much".

Laurel and nodded her head and looked at Oliver. "You have earned back our trust Felicity so of course, we'll have you" Oliver grinned.

"Who is going to take my place In Gotham?" Laurel asked.

"That is what this box is for" Felicity answered. "I am shipping my costume back to S.T.A.R. Labs and they will alter it... then I am sending it to Black Siren in Gotham. She needs a good alter ego... she has more advanced fighting skills, and she can take your place in the Birds Of Prey. Oh, but I am not sending back the watch... I am keeping that".

"I like that idea" Oliver commented. "It'll be good for her. There is only one thing left to do here then". A smile spread across the faces of John, Felicity, William, and Oliver himself. Laurel wondered what she was not a part of. She was taken out of her thoughts when Oliver dropped to one knee, took her left hand, and placed a soft kiss on it. "Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?'

A tear slipped from Laurel's eye. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Willia, Felicity, and John wrapped the happy couple up in bear hugs.

"I'm glad this all worked itself out" Laurel grinned. "Now I believe you have a speech to get to, Mayor Handsome".

 **This will be the end of "Green Arrow Vs. Batman". I hope you all liked it. I promise a new story soon.**


End file.
